


Tomorrow

by mariesg16



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesg16/pseuds/mariesg16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow can wait; let’s make the most out of today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Title: Tomorrow  
Author: Mariesg16  
Pairing: Dan Reynolds / Daniel Platzman  
Rating: PG-13 for mention of adult situations  
Summary: Tomorrow can wait; let’s make the most out of today.  
Disclaimer: Imagine Dragons belong to themselves. This is fiction, so none of what you will read actually happened (at least, as far as we know…*grin*) I am not making any money out of this, so don’t sue…you’ll be disappointed with my meagre belongings if you do anyway. Also, English isn’t my mother tongue, so keep that in mind if you come across weirdly written words or sentences that don’t quite make sense. Finally, this is a slash fic (if you don’t know what that is, look it up : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slash_fiction). If you don’t like those, than skip this post and don’t read it.

These were the moments that mattered the most, thought Daniel as he lazily ran his fingers through his sleeping bandmate’s hair. He leaned down and kissed the top of Dan’s head, smiling at the soft snores that he got in return.

Yes, when it came down to it, Daniel lived for these quiet, peaceful and serene little stolen moments. 

Now, that totally didn’t mean that sex with Dan wasn’t a blast. With the singer’s unpredictability and his inability to sit still or focus on a single thing for too long, every time they were alone, just the two of them, Daniel never quite knew what to expect. From a quickie in a dirty bathroom when their bus stopped for gas, to sleepless nights spent rediscovering each other all over again when they were lucky enough to trade their bus bunks for a motel room for a night, from a simple handjob as they kissed each other breathless, to long nights that would leave them both aching in weird places, and covered in bruises that were sometimes hard to explain. Yes, in a weird way, sex with Dan kept you on your toes, as you could never really know what you were getting yourself into. Daniel sometimes felt like a teenager all over again, getting butterflies in his stomach and sweaty palms whenever his bandmate would grab his hand and lead him away from the others. Coming to think of this, there was one thing that was predictable when that happened, and that was that they would both have a matching stupid grin on their face when they joined the group once more.

As he looked down at Dan, laying half on top of him, completely relaxed, their breathing and heartbeat subconsciously matching the other’s, Daniel felt complete. These were the small moments when they could let their guards down completely, forget about what tomorrow might bring, about what would happen when the tour ended and they had to go back to Vegas or what would happen if their families, friends or fans found out about their relationship.

Moving his hand down the other man’s back until it rested comfortably on the small patch of skin that was visible between the edge of the singer’s t-shirt and the top of his faded jeans, Daniel burrowed his nose in Dan’s hair and closed his eyes. He murmured a soft “I love you” before falling asleep as well, stupidly hoping that he would be able to join his best friend in the dreams he was having.

Yes, this was all that mattered and tomorrow could wait.


End file.
